Not Only You And Me
by xblueflowerx
Summary: Misty wants an unforgettable and passionate night, but she's going to need both Ash and Gary's help. EgoxPoke. AshxMistyxGary.


_So yeah, this happened. I don't know where it came from but it's here now._

_Hope you enjoy it :)_

…

A red-head leant against the bar, leaning forward so far that her cleavage rested nicely on the mahogany wood, ensuring she got the attention of the bar tender. A delicate smile on her face when the worker insisted this drink was on the house before she was gone in a flash, no parting thanks, back to her table.

Misty Waterflower.

She'd grown from the scrawny, little ten year old she'd once been into a beautiful, curvaceous young woman and she was well aware of it. She used it to her advantage, always getting what she wanted, when she wanted and tonight she had her eyes set on one man.

Gary Oak.

God how she wanted him, and the way he looked at her she knew the feeling was mutual. They had their moments, the constant flirting, the stolen glances, the not so innocent touches when they thought others weren't looking. But there was always one, rather large, obstacle for them to overcome.

Ash Ketchum.

Misty adored her boyfriend, couldn't imagine living without him, wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He was devoted, kind, loving, everything a woman wanted in a man but he wasn't dangerous, edgy, mysterious, he was safe. And tonight, safe, was far from her mind.

But Misty had no intention of breaking her precious boyfriend's heart, she wasn't about to cheat on the man she'd been in love with for the past fifteen years. Oh no. He was going to be as much a part of the fun as she was.

It was just a matter of persuasion.

"Ash?" She whispered, pressing kisses on his collar bone leading up his neck.

"Yeah?" He questioned, leaning his head away to provide her with more skin.

"You know I love you so much right?" Her voice melting into his neck.

"Yeah, I love you too." He moaned slightly as she nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Then can you do this small favour for me?" Her hot breath in his ear caused a shiver to run down his spin.

"Anything." He said as her tongue flickered in his ear.

"I want Gary to come home with us tonight."

"What?" He asked, the question shocking him out of the moment. He moved away from Misty and turned to look at her, confused and slightly hurt.

"Just this one night baby, don't you think it would be fun?" She bit her lip slightly and looked up at him with big eyes.

"No I don't think it would be." He said, the actions having no effect on him this one time. He felt his blood boil slightly at the idea of Gary touching Misty, he had no right to her, he didn't deserve her.

"Why not?" She tilted her head to one side.

"Because it's Gary alright, I don't want to be in the same room as him, let alone bed." He growled slightly.

"Fine." Misty sighed. "It was just a suggestion."

She turned from him and stared forward, arms crossed across her chest, rose lips forming a pout. Ash watched helplessly as she sunk into a sulk, knowing it could last for days, maybe even weeks, until he gave in to her. But not this time, he refused to let Gary be part of such an intimate moment between them, that side to Misty was for him only and he was not about to share her.

The pair sat in silence, an uncomfortable air hung between them as she reached forward for her drink, elegantly holding the stem as she spun the olive around in the liquid. Grabbing his drink, Ash downed the leftover contents, the liquor burning slightly as it went down his throat, leg bouncing nervously before he spoke.

"Just this one time?" He asked, gaze never leaving the table in front of them.

"Yeah." She nodded, biting her lip to stop the smile that threatened to split her cheeks.

"And it absolutely has to be Gary?" He mumbled, not fully sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"It's got to be Gary." She confirmed.

"I'm going to regret this but, Jesus, if this is what you want Mist I guess we could…" He was unable to finish his sentence before his girlfriend was on him, lips pressed against his, tongue teasing his, hands stroking him.

…

Gary stood at the bar, barely paying attention to the busty brunette in front of him, her hands caressing his arm. Instead his eyes were fixed on a couple in the back of the room, their limbs tangled around each other as if they weren't in a public place.

He rolled his eyes as he brought his drink up to his lips. Ketchum didn't deserve a woman like that, there was no way he could possibly pleasure her in the way she deserved, the way she craved. The plucky boy from Pallet and the goddess from Cerulean were the most mismatched couple he'd seen but neither seemed to realise, both thought they were blessed with the relationship they had. The woman not understanding she could have any man she desired but she chose to be with Ash over the others, over Gary.

He watched as the red head finally detached herself and slid out the booth, straightening her dress before making her way over to him. The closer she got the more he ignored the other girl, slowly turning so that his body no longer faced her but, instead, the approaching woman.

"Hi Gary." She purred, offering him a wide smile.

"Red, what can I do for you?" He smirked, lightly placing his hand on her hip.

"Come home with me tonight." She whispered, leaning into him.

It took a lot to shock Gary but that statement did the job, they may have flirted on a regular basis but he never expected anything from it, least of all expecting Misty to make the first move.

"And what about Ashy-boy?" He asked, nodding in the direction of her brooding boyfriend.

"He'll be there too." She winked, taking a step back.

"Will he now?" He raised his eyebrow at her slightly.

"Yeah, if you think you can handle it." She challenged, a smirk gracing her features.

Gary felt intrigued, sure he'd been with numerous girls before but never was there another man involved in his bedroom, but there was a first for everything. And if it meant he got a night with Misty he was more than willing to give it a go.

"I can handle anything babe." He grinned.

"Perfect." She licked her lips slightly before grabbing his hand and pulling him over to Ash.

Ash watched the couple approach him, his heart dropping slightly, a small part of him clinging to the hope Gary would turn her down. Reluctantly he rose to his feet as they reached him, wishing he'd bought a few more drinks before he'd agreed to this.

"Come on boys." Misty smirked, taking Ash's hand as well. "Let's get out of here."

She pulled on their hands and led them out of the bar, heading for her home, her fantasy finally coming to fruition.

…

Ash sat on Misty's bed, nervously wringing out his fingers as he tried to avoid looking at the scene in front of him. He deeply regretted agreeing to this but sadly he realised it was too late to back out, if he left now he left Misty in Gary's hands and he didn't feel comfortable with that. Instead he forced himself to stay, pretending he wasn't witnessing his girlfriend with another, pretending it was just another normal night in with the woman he loved.

Misty kissed Gary, lightly nibbling on his lip as she hooked her fingers around his belt buckle, pulling him towards the bed. She pulled back and saw Ash staring at the carpet, detaching herself from Gary she made her way over to him, climbing onto the bed next to him.

"What's wrong gorgeous?" She murmured, bringing his face around to hers and kissing him deeply, hands slipping under his shirt, pulling away to slip the garment over his head.

"I'm fine." He sighed, head spinning from the kiss.

"We don't want you feeling left out, I'm sure if you ask nicely Gary will give you a kiss too." She said, shooting a wink in Gary's direction.

With a faint laugh he walked over to Ash, placing his hands on his shoulders, bending down slightly so his was eye level with the other man. He smiled as he watched his eyes widen, leaning forward he paused inches from his mouth, breath fanning his lips, before turning and placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"It's not nice to tease a girl like that." Misty pouted, disappointed in the display.

"Maybe another time Red." Gary winked, moving so he was now stood in front of her rather than Ash.

She reached out, undid his trouser and let them fall to the floor, the sound of his metal buckle against the wood echoing through the room. She let her eyes close as she felt Ash, biting her neck as he unzipped her dress and brushed it off her shoulders. Pulling his shirt off, Gary joined the pair on the bed, kneeling in front of them as she threw her head back against Ash's shoulder.

Pushing his hand forward, Gary stroked her silky stomach, before slipping his hand under the waist band of her underwear and towards her hot core. His thumb circling her clitoris while his finger glided inside her, a smirk on his face as he felt her hips buck forward and push him deeper.

Ash pulled back from her neck, proud of the purple mark he'd left, before moving her head to start leaving a matching mark on the other side. His hand sneaking under her cup to caress her breast, her nipples rolling between his fingers, his other hand providing the same treatment on the other side.

Gary slid another finger inside, gently thrusting them with increasing speed as her moans filled the room, her breaths shortening as he felt her walls pulsing against him. With one scream of ecstasy she came, Gary's fingers leaving her and her underwear.

With a smirk, she reached forward and tore his boxers down, grasping his member with her delicate hands and pumping. As he quickly became hard under her touch she leant forward, moving herself away from Ash, gently kissing and sucking at his sack.

Groaning, Ash threw himself away from the couple, lying flat on his back and staring at the ceiling. No longer sensing his presence behind her Misty pulled away from Gary, hands still firmly locked around him.

"You're being rude to our guest." She scolded, leaning forward slightly, dropping her hands and opening her mouth marginally. Gary closed his eyes in anticipation.

"You're looking after him well enough for both of us." He muttered, causing Misty to freeze. Although tonight was about fulfilling a need inside her she didn't want Ash to feel neglected, he was still her main priority.

Gary could feel her breath tickling his tip then suddenly she was gone, his eyes flew open to see her crawling towards Ash, hovering above him.

She kissed his chest and quickly made her way lower, her hands pushing down his trousers and boxers in one quick movement. Moving herself lower, she licked from the tip of his shaft towards to base, winking up at him as he watched her.

Gary moved towards them, hovering behind Misty as she worked, her head down, her bottom sticking up in the air.

Misty took Ash inside her mouth, quickly in and out, taking him deeper each time, she felt Gary pulling her underwear down, pressing his knee between her legs and separating them.

She pulled back and just focused on the tip, sucking as her hands rubbed Ash, getting him closer to his climax. A slight gasp escaped her lips as she felt Gary behind her, using the head of his member to stroke from her clitoris all the way down, before coming back and going inside her.

She took Ash deeper inside, sucking as he inched towards her throat, a deep moan vibrating through her as she felt Gary grip onto her hips. Rapidly thrusting into her, she felt the pleasure building within her, his hands reaching down her back and releasing the casing around her breasts. She matched his rhythm, with every thrust her head went down, with each draw back her head came up, both men inside her simultaneously.

"Jesus!" She cried out, pulling away from Ash, feeling her nerves set fire.

Slowly she rolled away, leaving both men exposed, taking a moment to calm herself before her next move. They watched as her breaths slowed, her smirk returning to her face. She crawled back to the pair, between them again, this time facing Gary.

She edged forward until she was straddling his lap, pushing him back onto his elbows, before letting him back inside her, leaning over him slightly.

"I want both of you." She said, glancing over her shoulder at Ash.

He quickly scrambled up, kicking away his trousers from his ankles before arriving behind his girlfriend.

She balanced on her knees, pulsing them as Gary went deeper each time. Leaning his hand around, Ash held two fingers out, Misty quickly sucking on them, covering them with a layer of moisture. He pulled his hands back and slid the two fingers into her anus, lubricating the passage for himself.

Placing his knees on either sides of Gary's he pulled his fingers out and slowly replaced them with his member. Misty audibly gasped, always forgetting how large he was, he eased into her to avoid causing her pain.

"I'm ready." She whispered.

With a nod he gently began thrusting, soon picking up his pace and matching her own. Misty felt herself reaching the edge, her head thrown back in pleasure, Gary taking this time to buck his hips forward, quickening the pace he went inside of her. Misty knelt frozen, letting the men take control, their grunts and moans filling the room.

Ash leant his head down, biting the flesh just below her shoulder, she turned to look at him, bearing her teeth slightly as he smirked up at her. On the other side Gary captured her breast in his mouth, sucking until he felt her nipple hardening before moving onto the other side. Misty moaned as she felt both men's lips against her body, sucking and biting at her skin.

Working together they pumped, settling into a perfectly timed rhythm, alternately thrusting into Misty until she felt her toes curling in ecstasy, her orgasm taking over her body. Her hands reached down and gripped the cover, screwing it in her fists.

"I'm going to come." She cried out, head thrown back, body jolting in desire as she lost control.

Watching Misty come pushed Gary to his release, quickly pulling out before a warm shot of semen fired from him and slid down Misty's thigh.

Feeling him leaving her she leant back, pressing against Ash's chest as his thrust continued to pick up pace.

"Come on baby." She whispered, rocking her hips back and forth, bringing him to his peak.

With a loud groan the pleasure took over him and he came inside Misty. An act that was personal, although she'd wanted Gary tonight, only Ash was allowed to release in her, fully enter her body in such a way.

Pulling out of Misty, Ash fell back on the bed, breathing heavy, hair sticking to his head with sweat. Smiling, she reached out and grasped his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Pushing himself from the bed, Gary gathered up his clothes, he was never one who felt the need to cuddle afterwards, he didn't hold the other person close, instead he would leave.

As he pulled his trousers on, Misty lay down too, curling around Ash and placing her hand on his chest. Gary felt himself smiling, as mismatched as they were they did love each other, lord knows why.

"We should do that again sometime." He smirked, throwing on his shirt. "Give me a call Waterflower."

"Of course." She laughed, glancing towards him.

"See you around Ashy-boy." He saluted, before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Once he had left Misty turned back to Ash, a smile gracing her face.

"Thanks for tonight Ash." She grinned.

"Anything for you." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her purely, just the two of them again.

The front door shutting sounded through the house, signalling Gary's departure.

"Never again?" He asked, pulling back from her.

"Never again." She confirmed. "You're all I need."

Smiling, he leant down and kissed her again, more passionately than he had done before, his tongue slipping into her mouth, his arms holding her close, never wanting to let her go.

Misty felt at peace again, she'd had her night of excitement, of unadulterated passion, now she was ready to settle back into her old life. Just her and Ash, no third party involvement, only the two of them exploring each other's bodies and desires, both their souls joining to become one.

The way it was supposed to be.

…

_One thing I did not like about that was the fact I mentioned Gary's sack, is there a nicer word for a ball sack? Because I feel there is not!_

_Also, was going to explore the Palletshipping side a little further but then thought it was a little too out of character, you know if you ignore the entire out of character plot I devised :p_

_Please review :) thanks_


End file.
